powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Destruxo
Destruxo is a lobster/samurai themed monster under the orders of Scorpius' second general, Treacheron, sent to the Terra Venture to obtain the Lights of Orion. He uses his staff and a enchanted compass to locate the power of the Lights hidden in Terra Venture. He is the main antagonist of the final two episodes of the Lights of Orion arc, Character History In order to successfully search the Lights of Orion, Treacheron, sent his strongest solider, Destruxo, to capture the Lights that had was believed in be in the soils of Terra Venture. Destuxo had an army of Stingwingers erect a force field over a part of Terra Venture's central city dome. In the process of creating the force field, he unknowingly trapped Maya and Kendrix Morgan inside with the rest of the populace. The two refused to divulge how they managed to get inside the field and attacked the monster head on only to be beaten when the lack of air became apparent. Reluctantly, the two retreated, allowing the monster's search to continue. A culmination of events outside the force field eventually lead Destruxo's defeat. The Magna Defender's failed attempts to destroy the shield with the Torozord, followed by a combined attack from both Maya and Kendrix, allowed Maya time to destroy his force field generator. Finally the Lights of Orion emerged from underneath Terra Venture's soil, Destruxo gave chase after the Lights, but they retreated into deep space. The Lights later returned to Terra Venture, Destruxo captured them and infused himself with their power. He managed to beat all five Galaxy Rangers with little trouble, injuring them to the point where they demorphed after a devastating attack from his sword. Destruxo's newfound power was short-lived, however, as the beaded-snake necklace, gifted to him by Impostra disguised as Treacheron, weakened him to some degree. Impostra, declaring her victory, prepared to capture the Lights inside the very urn she gave Destruxo. However, her plans were thwarted by the arrival of the Magna Defender, forcing her to retreat. The Magna Defender blasted Destruxo with the Magna Blaster, destroying the union between him and the Lights. The Lights of Orion then chose the Galaxy Rangers over the Defender (who would have used them only to destroy Scorpius), and the Rangers destroyed Destruxo in one blow with their "Power Up Mode" fireball attack. Destruxo was later revived by Hexuba in The Lost Galaxy, there he fought the Rangers beneath the Half-pipe Bridge. A combination of sword slashes from Leo, Karone, and Maya were enough to kill Destruxo a second time. Personality Being one Treacheron's warriors, and by extension one Scorpious' soliders, Destruxo takes great pride serving evil causes, viewing doing so to be an honor. He is also loyal to Treacheron, not willing to fail him. Like most, if not all of the Galaxy Rangers' enemies Destruxo thinks highly of himself, and views himself to be superior to the Rangers. He often belittles and insults the Rangers during their battles, and finds great enjoyment of taking part in their destruction. Destruxo is also shown to rather temperamental. He expresses his fury whenever he finds something amiss in his plans or if they're are halted in any way. When Destrux acquires the power of the Light of Orion, he believes himself to be invincible and goes on rampage to destroy everything in his path to test his newfound powers. Powers and Abilities Destruxo is Treacheron's strongest monster, able to outmatch all five of the Galaxy Rangers in their battles. *'Strength-'''Destruxo is Treacheron's most powerful monster and as such, has ridiculous strength. He was able to catch both Maya and Kendrix's charged up Quasar Sabres in his hands without being fazed. A single slash from his sword easily took down Maya and wounded her enough that she and Kendrix were forced to retreat. * '''Nigh-Invulnerability:' Perhaps Destruxo's greatest ability. He is able to take a direct hit from the energy shots of the Galaxy Rangers' Quasar Launchers, and still stand more irritated than anything else. When Kendrix and Maya used thier Beta Bos on him, he deflected most and the bolts that did hit him did no damage. A nasty stab to his shoulder from Kendrix knocked him down but he was fine. When Destruxo gain the Lights of Orion, his invulnerability was increased to the point wherever a powered shot from the Ranger barely fazed him. * Energy Attack-'''Destruxo can gesture his hand to his mouth and fire an energy attack from his palm. The nature of it is unknown as we cut from the gesture to the ground burting but it failed to stop them, * '''Swordsmanship: Destruxo is a sword fighter of remarkable skill. In his fights with the Rangers, Destruxo is able to down them with quick slashes of his sword. * Airless-'''Judging by how Destruxo was unaffected by the lack of air beneath the forcefield, he cklearly doesn't need to breathe. Arsenal. * '''Spear-'''When he first went to Terra Venture, Destruxo had a spear to aid him in locating the Lights of Orion. ** '''Power Tracker-'''By stabbing the pointed end into the ground, Destruxo could supposadly draw out the Lights. * '''Sword-'''Destruxo wields a Samurai Sword in combat. ** '''Energy Slash: Destruxo can also charge up his sword with red energy and swing with enough to down the Rangers. Prior to gaining his power up, this was Destruxo's strongest attack as it easily took out Maya and Kendrix and during it's 2nd use sent them flyihng back some distance into the forcefield. ** 'Energy Deflection-'''When Maya and Kendrix fired thier Beta Bows at him, he deflected all but two shots with his sword. Notes *Given his red body, his high-pitched and squeaky voice, his status of being nigh-indestructible (for a time), and his obsession with stealing an important object, it seems the inspiration for the American personality of Destruxo was the Whammy from the 1980s game show ''Press Your Luck; whenever a player hit a Whammy on the Big Board, the cash and/or prizes they had accumulated up to that point would be taken away (represented by an on-screen animation, often involving the Whammy being humiliated somehow), and if the player hit 4 Whammies, they were out of the game. *Destruxo is the first out of only two monsters in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy that was able to call upon the Lights of Orion and use their power. The second was Chameliac , whose Lights of Orion was actually just a copy of the Rangers' own, but both monsters still had their own Power-Up Mode. See Also References Category:Treacheron's Monsters Category:Hexuba's Monsters Category:Lost Galaxy Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:PR Samurai Themed Villains Category:Animal-themed Villains